


kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor

by boogersugar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boogersugar/pseuds/boogersugar
Summary: “I’m so sorry but could I have some?” The omega asked, wringing his hands together nervously as he spoke. “I smelled it from my balcony and my cravings are insane right now. I’m Taeyong by the way. Lee Taeyong. I live across the hall from you.”You could crack my head open and drink my brains like boba and I’d let you,Johnny thought briefly and then snapped out of it, stepping back and gesturing for Taeyong to come in.Taeyong gets pregnant, meets Johnny and falls in love. It's a long story.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 31
Kudos: 784
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round One





	kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor

**Author's Note:**

> #JS210
> 
> this was so fun to write omg! my first fic fest and while there were many bumps in the road im proud that i managed to finish and i rlly like what i wrote :D mods u were AMAZING tysm for all the help <3 whoever prompted this i hope u like it! 
> 
> title from harry styles' sunflower vol. 6
> 
> btw johnny looks like [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/980374161208979456/wmKCM-FV_400x400.jpg) and taeyong looks like [this](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/26/cc/60/26cc605d6792a4f25d02ff7b447498cd.jpg) but obviously pregnant

**Johnny’s Finger Lickin’ Chicken Tacos**

It was a Friday night and Johnny was alone as fuck and subsequently sad as fuck. He laid upside down with the floor supporting his head as he wallowed in his sadness, his only company being his laptop that he had somehow managed to balance on his chest. A formidable feat unless you factored in the second degree burns he was definitely forming.

“Hnnnnngh.” Johnny whimpered pitifully as he zoomed in on google maps. His poor FBI agent who had been assigned to watch him probably thought he was a sicko jerking off to the picture of his childhood home on his screen when in reality he was just a homesick weirdo with too much time on his hands.

Being bored was the worst. Either nothing came from boredom or too much. Case in point, Johnny was pretty sure he had been the product of his parents boredom 25 years ago. Although after that they had probably never been bored again. 

Huh...Johnny wondered if he should go out and make a baby. And then realized he needed an omega to make a baby. And then realized he hadn’t done the dance to make a baby in a while. And then realized he was bored, sad and horny. 

“What the FUCK.” Johnny tossed his laptop aside and twisted his body off the couch so he was fully sprawled on the floor. Happiness was a conscious choice or whatever so in that moment he chose happiness and lifted himself up with a groan. 

It was hard to be upset if he had food so he decided to head to the kitchen. Johnny tried to pretend like he was back in Chicago as he hooked his phone to his speaker and blasted some hip hop music as he got to work rummaging through the cupboards. If he closed his eyes he could almost hear his mom yelling at him over the bars being spit through the speaker. And then out of reflex he opened his eyes and peered around to make sure his mom wasn’t actually there.

The alpha set up some meat to grill, deciding that eating taco shells raw was upsetting and they needed to be stuffed like God had intended, and opened his windows and balcony door to air out the place as he cooked. 

He hummed to himself, bopping to the music as he fixed himself dinner, already feeling much better. 

Johnny decided to break out his fancy plates for the occasion (the ones that broke if dropped, not his usual plastic ones he stole from takeaway restaurants) and had just sat down to eat when he heard a knock at his door.

The alpha paused and turned his music off, waiting for another knock and then startling when he heard one like that wasn’t what he had been expecting. 

“Um.” He said as he made his way over to the door to peep through the peephole. “Who’s there?”

“Hello?” A voice called out from behind the door, which didn’t answer his question but okay.

Johnny peeped through the peephole at the blurry distorted person on the other side, not recognizing the human shaped blob behind the door.

“Um-.” Johnny began, not really sure where to go from there. “Hi?”

“I live across the hall.” The voice replied helpfully and Johnny was suddenly flooded with understanding.

Shit was his music too loud? He wasn’t really sure what Korea’s attitude towards gangsta rap was but judging from his neighbour’s presence, it probably wasn’t positive.

Johnny unlatched his door and swung it open.

Beautiful was an understatement.

The omega standing on his doorstep was _ethereal._

He was about a head shorter than Johnny, seafoam coloured hair cropped short bringing attention to his big glittering eyes behind a pair of clear plastic glasses. His modelesque features were concentrated in a look of wonder as he stared up at Johnny. 

“I’m so sorry but could I have some?” The omega asked, wringing his hands together nervously as he spoke. “I smelled it from my balcony and my cravings are insane right now. I’m Taeyong by the way. Lee Taeyong. I live across the hall from you.”

There was a beat of silence as Johnny digested the question and the omega seemed to mistake that as an answer and threw his hands up, an apology already spilling out of his mouth.

“Oh my gosh, that was so weird wasn’t it? I’m really sorry, it’s just- my cravings have been so weird lately like I wanted to eat my cactus the other day? I almost did actually, the spikes stopped me- the spikes! Not even the fact that I was about to eat my son! Well, the cactus isn’t my _actual_ son though- don’t tell him I said that. Um, this is.”

Taeyong abruptly pointed at his stomach and it was like Johnny had been staring at an optical illusion that had suddenly just _clicked_.

“You’re pregnant.”

“I am.” Taeyong smiled apologetically. “I should have led with that huh?”

“I dunno.” Johnny grinned down at him, unable to hide his amusement. “I really liked the whole cactus bit. Wanna try again though?”

“Yes please.” Taeyong smiled and took a step back. Johnny closed the door and waited for the knock before swinging it back open and greeting the omega with a megawatt smile.

“Howdy neighbour!”

“Howdy.” Taeyong giggled. “I’m pregnant. And your neighbour. And Taeyong. I’m your pregnant neighbour Taeyong. Can I come in?”

_You could crack my head open and drink my brains like boba and I’d let you,_ Johnny thought briefly and then snapped out of it, stepping back and gesturing for Taeyong to come in.

“Come on in dude! Of course you can, I’ve been meaning to introduce myself anyway. I’m Johnny. Johnny Seo. I moved in last month. Congratulations on the pregnancy by the way.”

“Thank you.” Taeyong touched his stomach and blessed Johnny with a smile that made his eyes crinkle. “So I take it you’re...new here?”

It took a moment for the alpha to answer, momentarily starstruck and feeling a familiar flutter of butterflies in his stomach. 

“To the building? Or the country?” He couldn’t help but tease as he pulled a chair out for the omega, silently thanking Jaehyun for dragging his ass to IKEA. As much as Johnny loved his beanbag chair, sharing one with Taeyong didn’t seem like ideal dinner seating.

“Both.” Taeyong admitted and Johnny handed him a taco with an easy smile. 

“Both.” He repeated and Taeyong laughed at that, inspecting and dissecting the taco on his plate with surgeon like precision. “I just moved here from America. I guess I needed a change.”

“I’m sorry- I’ve never had a sandwich this hard before.” Taeyong poked and prodded at the shell with a frown. Johnny had to stifle a laugh.

“That’s a taco.”

“...I don’t know what that is.”

Taeyong looked and sounded so genuinely confused Johnny felt like the worst person in the world for letting a giggle escape.

“It’s like...a hard shell made of- fuck, I don’t know- flour? And it has chicken and lettuce and cheese and sour cream and shit- not actual shit don’t worry- in it.”

Taeyong stared at him for so long Johnny began to wonder if he was secretly a robot disguised as a human whose system couldn’t handle learning about Mexican food.

Just when he started to get concerned, Taeyong abruptly took a giant bite.

His face contorted in pure ecstasy, the taco crumbling in his hands and sour scream smearing all over his pretty mouth. Taeyong didn’t seem to care though, too busy moaning at the taste.

Johnny and Johnny Jr. were in love.

“So...uh, America to Korea. That’s a pretty big change.” Taeyong managed between bites. There was a piece of lettuce stuck to his nose. Johnny resisted the urge to reach over and romantically remove it. “Have you ever been here before?”

“Loads of times.” Johnny nodded, biting into his own taco with relish. “I spent summer vacations here and Christmas break and I actually spent a couple of years studying abroad here in college.”

“Oh?” Taeyong took another giant bite. The alpha couldn’t help but laugh at the omega’s cheeks ballooning, turning his ethereal beauty into something adorable. “What did you study?”

“Photography.” Johnny answered, pleasantly surprised that someone was so interested in his life- a beautiful omega nonetheless. 

“Woah, I’d love to see some of your work!” Taeyong said earnestly and Johnny felt his cool host exterior melt away, exposing his blushing mess of an interior. 

“R-really?”

“Sure!” Taeyong nodded and gestured to his now empty plate. “I mean if your photos are as good as your cooking, I’ll definitely love them!”

If Johnny was a lesser man he would have wept.

They spoke a little more, about the past and pregnancy and everything in between. Johnny still couldn’t believe Taeyong had never had Mexican food before and promised to introduce him to more foreign delicacies to which the omega responded with;

“Please, let me make it up to you first.” Taeyong’s voice was quiet but firm. He had pushed his glasses to the top of his head, giving Johnny direct access to his beautiful eyes. It was a little intimidating. “Dinner at my apartment? My food may not be foreign but I have heard it’s edible.”

“Hey, my body’s still running on American time, it’ll be considered foreign to me.” Johnny joked and Taeyong laughed. 

“I can’t thank you enough for the meal. Come by around 8 and I’ll try and repay you.”

“It was my pleasure.” Johnny smiled and walked Taeyong to the door. “And I can’t wait. See you tomorrow Taeyong.”

“Bye Johnny.” Taeyong smiled back and they lingered in the doorway for a moment before the omega disappeared across the hall and into his own apartment. 

**Wong’s Wang ‘n’ Wings**

“You know, I always thought I’d be the first one to fuck a Milf.” Yukhei pouted. 

“Don’t worry man.” Jaehyun reassured him. “Johnny hasn’t scored yet, you still have time.”

Yukhei’s face brightened up at that and Johnny rolled his eyes.

He couldn’t help but feel like he shouldn’t have shared his feelings for Taeyong with his friends and not just because they were being gross.

“Hey,” Yukhei began as he picked up another chicken wing drenched in sauce. “If this Taeyong dude is pregnant like you say so-”

“Why would I lie about that?” Johnny wondered aloud.

“You know what that means right?” Yukhei ignored him, carrying on with wild gestures and getting sauce everywhere. 

“I do not.” Johnny answered truthfully.

“He’s got a baby daddy!” Yukhei shouted and both Johnny and Jaehyun winced and hid behind their menus as everyone in the restaurant turned to look at the boisterous alpha. “What if you walk into this thinking it’s a date but it ends up with you as their third wheel! Fourth if you count the baby, although that would just be an even number of people then…”

Yukhei trailed off looking confused and Johnny let that sink in. The idea of Taeyong’s alpha had been once he’d avoided focusing on. If Taeyong seemed too good to be true, it was because he was. Some alpha had to be behind Taeyong to knock him up (there had to be a better way to phrase that) and was probably waiting for his pregnant omega to finish making alphas fall in love with him and come back home. 

He must have looked stricken because Jaehyun was nudging him back to reality with a concerned look in his eyes.

“You okay man?”

“It’s just-.” Johnny frowned and shot a glance at Yukhei who was sucking sauce from his fingers. “He’s right.”

“He is?” Jaehyun repeated incredulously and Yukhei kicked him under the table with a smirk.

“Hey! I’m full of little nuggets of wisdom _and_ that one was free. You’re welcome.” He grinned, clearly proud of himself. “Ooh, speaking of nuggets, let’s order some.”

“Taeyong probably has a boyfriend doesn’t he?” Johnny sighed, slumping his shoulders as he spoke. 

“Maybe a husband.” Jaehyun offered and Johnny scowled at him.

“Dude.”

“What?”

“I can deal with a boyfriend, not a husband!”

“I’m sorry- are you willing to break up a couple that’s _expecting_?!?!?”

“I really like him okay!” Johnny said defensively. “Besides, marriage is just a piece of paper!”

The two alphas stared at each other before they burst out laughing at the ridiculous situation. 

“I guess it’s more than a piece of paper.” Johnny admitted and Jaehyun snorted. “But if it’s just a boyfriend, that’s fair game right?”

“Absolutely not. You just met this guy. You’re being crazy.”

“He’s really cool okay?” Johnny was well aware of how lame he sounded but he couldn’t stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. “He has green hair and he has the prettiest face I’ve ever seen and he’s never had a taco before and he’s so sweet and he’s _pregnant_ -.”

“Isn’t that last part a bad thing?”

“No!” Johnny startled himself with how loud and defensive he immediately got. “It’s not!”

“You motherfucker.” Yukhei grinned at him and held a hand up for a high five. Johnny glared at him. 

Jaehyun seemed to feel bad about leaving him hanging and gave him a high five on Johnny’s behalf.

“Look dude. Right now you’re freaking out over nothing. Find out if he has an alpha or not and then react from there.” Jaehyun advised him.

“Yeah I guess that’s true. How do I find out though?”

“If you really wanna know, you’ll find out.” Yukhei said ominously. 

“Um-.” 

“He means Facebook stalk him.”

“Oh okay! Dude, why didn’t you just say that?”

So Johnny went home and did just that.

Lee Taeyong was 25, a Cancer and had gone to a performing arts highschool. His page was full of old pictures of him in nature, cradling frogs and feeding deer or just him and his dog. 

The more Johnny scrolled the more he resisted the urge to coo. 

Lee Taeyong was fucking adorable. 

There were several recurring friends that Johnny took mental note of, trying to see if any of them could be Taeyong’s alpha but nothing. 

Johnny sighed as he scrolled back up where Taeyong’s latest post greeted him. It was a childhood picture of him sitting next to an older omega in a hospital bed, gazing at the newborn in his arms with an adoring gaze in his eyes with a sweet caption announcing his pregnancy accompanying it.

‘I’m pregnant!!!!!!!!! And if you know me, you know I’ve loved kids forever. I’ve always wanted to be a mom, for my body to grow and nurture a pup and bring life into the world. Dreams do come true. I can’t wait to meet you little one <3.’ 

If Johnny got a little teary eyed at that, that was no one’s business but his.

No evidence of an alpha though. Johnny wondered if he could subtly work that into a conversation to find out whether he could make a move or not.

At least he had a newfound picture of Taeyong lounging by a pool in a tiny swimsuit to keep his mind occupied for now.

**Taeyong’s Tasty Tteokbokki**

A couple hours later found Johnny staring himself down in his bathroom mirror.

He had already slicked back his hair, mussed it up and then slicked it back again there was only so much more he could do before his hair stopped cooperating!

“It’s okay!” The alpha tried convincing himself. “It’s okay, I look okay- no, more than okay. I look damn good.”

As if on cue, Johnny’s hair freed himself from the clutch of the gel and sprang up comically leaving him to let out a stream of curses as he scrambled for the bottle again.

Don’t get it twisted, Johnny Seo was the smoothest, slickest, sexiest guy around when it came to pretty omegas. The only thing he nailed harder than them were their dates- and especially the first ones. 

Although it did calm him down a little that they kind of already had their first one and that hadn’t been that bad. Unless that wasn’t their first date and this wasn’t one either and Taeyong was just a beautiful and lonely, pregnant omega who liked toying with alpha’s while he waited for his own to come home. 

Johnny froze, mid mousse. The thought alone made his heart simultaneously climb into his throat and sink into his stomach. 

Could he just be going over to Taeyong’s as a friend? Was that a thing people did? Johnny had omega friends, sure, but weren’t they really just his friend’s boyfriends? It would be nice to have a normal omega friend.

That thought helped his feet move from where they had been stuck to the bathroom floor and out into the kitchen where he rummaged around for an acceptable gift to bring Taeyong. Like a reverse housewarming. That made sense right? The soju he had been sipping on all evening had definitely kicked in.

Ooh soju...Johnny eyed said bottle with suspicion. That would be inappropriate right? Unless he finished all the soju right now and offered Taeyong the empty bottle to store milk in for his future pup?

He sat on the kitchen for a while, staring at the soju. It stared back. 

“I can’t bring you, can I?” Johnny realized sadly and then realized, sadly, he was talking to a bottle of alcohol. 

The sound of his phone going off distracted him from his sad realizations thankfully.

He had caught the rest of his friends up on the Taeyong situation and had posed the question of what to bring the omega to their group chat and took a minute to check the responses.

**Yuta:** i’d say a condom but it seems like ur a little too late LOL

**Sicheng:** Bleach so he can help you dissolve the body of his child’s father after you kill him. 

**Yukhei:** steal him summ flowers! the stealing makes you look like a sexy bad boy and the flowers make u look like a sensitive romantic :D

In the end, he decided to bring Taeyong a box of chocolates, the one with variety so the omega was sure to find at least one he’d enjoy. 

Johnny tucked the box under his arms and ducked down to sniff and make sure he was musky, not musty and headed out the door.

Ideally, he’d have some time to think about what he’d say on the way to Taeyong’s but seeing as the other’s apartment was literally a few steps away all he had time to think about was the caveman like thought of; “Taeyong pretty-” and then he was knocking and the door swung open.

“Hi!” Taeyong greeted him, wearing a pink apron and a pretty smile. “I hope you’re hungry!”

“Starving.” Johnny replied. It was the truth. The only thing he’d had to eat was coffee in the morning. He’d purposefully done it too in case Taeyong was a terrible cook, he’d be so hungry he’d be forced to eat all his food anyway. A foolproof plan of the past when his American boyfriends tried their hand at cooking him Korean food. “This is for you!”

He handed Taeyong the box of chocolates and the omega took them with a grateful grin.

“That’s so sweet thank you! Ah, I didn’t know what you liked so I stuck with a classic tteokbokki, I hope that’s okay?” Taeyong asked, nervously as if this would offend Johnny. 

“Of course that’s okay!” Johnny was quick to reassure him. “Do you need any help-?”

The alpha had taken a step toward the kitchen and Taeyong immediately blocked his way, pointing at him threateningly. 

“You are a guest. Go and sit down.”

“Alright, alright.” Johnny held his hands up with a laugh and wandered towards the sofa, taking a moment to admire the apartment as Taeyong resumed fussing over the stove. 

It was roughly the same size as his, the layout seemingly flipped. Unlike all the other modern, minimalistic apartments Johnny was used to in Korean, Taeyong’s was full of quirky colours and seemed to prioritize coziness over an aesthetic. Blankets were piled on the sofas, pillows shoved into corners and plants galore. 

Johnny moved to sit down on a nearby armchair and startled when he felt something poke his butt. 

“What the-?”

A stuffed animal stared back at him. 

Johnny couldn’t help but giggle and moved the toy so it was sitting in his lap instead as he waited for Taeyong.

“I love your place.” Johnny said honestly. “It really suits you.”

“Yeah?” Taeyong popped his head out of the kitchen with an amused look. “How so?”

“It’s cute.” Johnny said and then immediately looked down, suddenly extremely interested in the plushie in his hands. 

“Awww, thank you!”

“Stupid, stupid, stupid-!” Johnny muttered to himself, looking around wearily as if waiting for Taeyong’s alpha to pop out and beat his ass.

Johnny took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The smell was muted, vaguely milky and overall comforting. It was hard to sniff out one under Taeyong’s, which relieved him. And then he realized he was in an omega’s apartment _sniffing_ to see if he had a boyfriend so he could freely flirt. 

Johnny was crazy wasn’t he?

“Please let me help you.” Johnny poked his head into the kitchen and pouted. “Like, just let me hold something so I can pretend to be helpful and feel better.”

Taeyong laughed at that and handed him a stack of plates.

“No need to pretend. Go set the table please.”

Johnny did just that and when he was done he headed back to the kitchen where Taeyong was swaying to the music playing from his phone, one hand on his stomach and the other holding a wooden spoon.

It was so painfully domestic it made his heart throb. Johnny was used to another organ doing that.

“And, done!” Taeyong produced a steaming dish with his oven mitt clad hands, placing it on the table with a dramatic flourish. “Tteokbokki! My mom’s special recipe.”

Johnny speared a piece with a chopstick and popped it into his mouth, eyes widening comically as he chewed.

“Dude, this is great!” He immediately stabbed at another piece and then another and revelled in both the taste and the look of happiness on Taeyong’s face at his reaction. “You’ve gotta tell me the recipe, I’m serious.”

“The secret ingredient is love.” Taeyong deadpanned as he took his apron off and hung it on the back of his chair. 

Johnny felt like there was a mini Yukhei on his left shoulder begging him to look at the way the tight sweater hugged Taeyong’s body. And on his right shoulder was a mini Doyoung pulling at his ear and demanding he respect omega’s and keep his eyes on Taeyong’s.

“L-love?” Doyoung won and Johnny snapped his eyes back to Taeyong’s, narrowed and accompanying his smirk.

“I’m kidding!” He laughed as he dug into his meal. “It’s cheese.”

“Love cheese.” Johnny mumbled and pulled at his collar in an attempt to cool down. “Love how it’s just so...yellow and cheesy.”

Taeyong shot him an incredulous look.

“Sure is. Ooh, do you want anything to drink? I can’t have beer but if you want some-?”

The last thing Johnny needed was to get drunk around the pretty pregnant omega he was trying to investigate.

“No thanks!” He replied, maybe a little too quickly. “This tteokbokki is so good, I don’t want anything washing this down!”

Johnny might have been laying it on a little thick but that always worked with the omega’s of his past. He expected a giggle from Taeyong, maybe some light blushing but instead was surprised with a snort.

“Kiss ass.” Taeyong laughed. “Is it because I’m pregnant?”

“W-what?!”

“You’re being way too nice to me,” Taeyong complained, pushing his food around on his plate and then pointing his chopstick at Johnny accusingly. “And not just you, everyone I meet! Yeah I’m pregnant, but I’m not fragile! If anything I’m the opposite. My stomach is really hard. It’s like built in armour down there.”

Johnny couldn’t help but chuckle at the omega’s rambling and relaxed a little in his chair.

“You want me to say something mean to you then? Make you feel better?”

Taeyong leaned forward, looking up at Johnny with bright eyes.

“Would you?” He asked earnestly and Johnny placed a hand on his heart.

“It would be my pleasure.” He said seriously and then cleared his throat. “Okay, how about...your tteokbokki is too chewy. I’m sorry to break it to you.”

“That’s it?” Taeyong stared at him blankly. “Hit me where it hurts!”

He cradled his stomach and pouted dramatically and Johnny’s heart did something funny. At least he knew Taeyong’s address. He’d have to send the omega the bill of the inevitable heart attack he was going to get because of him. 

“Do it for _us_.” Taeyong said in a sugary sweet voice and Johnny laughed, looking around for anything in the apartment to gently critique. 

“Okay fine! Um, earlier I sat on a stuffed animal and that was kind of weird! Not the fact that you own stuffed animals, that’s totally normal. In fact, I also have some. It’s just- maybe keep them a little more private, where someone won’t accidentally sit on them and feel really bad about it.”

Taeyong beamed at him. 

“Okay! Noted!”

And then;

“You have stuffed animals too?” 

“Yup.” Johnny grinned fondly. “They’re my second favourite kind of animal after real.”

“Mine too!” 

The conversation soon turned to the topic of Taeyong’s job or lack thereof. 

“I used to work at the zoo. Right now, I’m on an early maternity leave because the kids that visited kept asking why I got ‘so round so fast

and then they started asking how babies were made and apparently kids can watch two lions mate right there in the open but it’s the end of the world when I tell them that when an alpha and omega have special hugs-.”

“Special hugs?” Johnny interrupted with a raised eyebrow. 

“I was censoring myself!” Taeyong defended and the two collapsed into peals of laughter.

“The zoo sounds fucking awesome.” Johnny remarked offhandedly and Taeyong nodded.

“It was.” The omega had a wistful look on his face. “I’ll take you there sometime. Give you the VIP tour.”

“I’d love that.” Johnny said truthfully and they did that thing again where they just stared at each other and smiled for a moment. 

They talked some more as they finished dinner. 

Johnny told Taeyong he was a freelance photographer and he usually shot for graduations and weddings and maternity shoots. 

The omega’s reaction to that last one was such pure excitement, Johnny resisted the urge to immediately clear his schedule for the next nine months just for Taeyong. 

“I was actually thinking of booking a maternity shoot. Not in like a tub of milk or anything. That’s gross. Maybe something out in nature…” Taeyong wondered aloud.

“I could show you some examples from past clients?” Johnny suggested and Taeyong’s eyes lit up. 

“I’d love that!”

They cleared the dishes together, Taeyong washing and Johnny drying. 

The kitchen was small and being in such close proximity to the omega was making Johnny sweat so he blurted out the first question that came to mind.

“What’s being pregnant like?”

Taeyong took a moment to answer, looking thoughtful as he scrubbed.

“It’s kinda like being...not pregnant?” Taeyong bit his lip. “Ah, it’s nice. It’s really nice though. I don’t feel so lonely anymore, it’s like I always have a friend with me. You feel...full. Like there’s more to you than you...you know?”

They went silent for a second, the only sound in the room of the water running before Taeyong spoke again.

“You probably don’t know.” He said belatedly and Johnny laughed quietly.

“I might not,” The alpha admitted. “But I am happy for you.”

“Thank you.” Taeyong looked away from his dishes and up at Johnny. “No, I’m serious. That part where I said I wasn’t lonely anymore- that’s not true. Yeah my baby is my friend but he doesn’t talk to me or make me laugh, just makes me need to pee a lot. Thanks for hanging out with me.”

A lot went through Johnny in that moment. He opened his mouth and then closed it and then opened it again but nothing came out.

“Was that a lot?” Taeyong grimaced. “I blame pregnancy brain. I can’t shut up. It makes me so dumb and horny and annoying.”

“It makes you _what_?” 

Taeyong blinked up at him.

“Dumb and annoying?” He repeated looking confused.

“Right…” Johnny couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. “I mean wrong! Dude, you’re not dumb or annoying, you’re really cool.”

Taeyong got a crinkly eyed smile at that, cheeks a pretty pink and hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He said and bumped his hip against Johnny’s. 

They decided to stop owing each other meals after that.

“Come by whenever you smell something you like.” Johnny had told Taeyong who had promised to take him up on that. 

**Lukewarm Love Shots**

The next few months found them in each other’s company often. They exchanged numbers and met up whenever they were free.

Whenever they hung out, they swapped everything from recipes to stories to music. (No spit though unfortunately.)

Johnny had never been out-rapped by a pregnant omega before but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it.  
  
One particularly nice day had them walking to a nearby coffee shop to enjoy some drinks together. Johnny had ordered an iced coffee and Taeyong an obscene looking frappuccino that the alpha couldn’t fathom that people actually enjoyed.

“It looks so unnatural.” Johnny marveled at the frothy bright purple drink Taeyong was happily sipping. “Did they sprinkle some crack on top too or-?”

“They’re sprinkles!” Taeyong defended and Johnny eyed the garish drink warily.

“Sure they are…” He said and Taeyong snorted. “I know you’re avoiding caffeine but all that sugar’s gonna have your kid doing cartwheels inside of you.”

Taeyong’s pup hadn’t started to move yet but Johnny was sure that drink was going to help kickstart the kicking. 

“You’re a hater.” Taeyong stuck his tongue out, already stained with colour. “I was gonna offer you a sip but not anymore!”

“No please I don’t want to miss out.” Johnny said in a monotone and Taeyong kicked him under the table, making him grin.

Of course he was just teasing Taeyong, like a kid unable to handle a crush. Which was essentially what he was, although the longer he spent with the omega the more he felt like he could hide his feelings of affection. But underneath his cool, platonic demeanour Johnny _really_ liked Taeyong.

And Johnny didn’t _just_ like Taeyong because he was pretty and definitely not _only_ because he was pregnant. 

Taeyong was fun to be around. He was sweet and kind and funny and Johnny was 95% sure he was single. 

All he needed was a confirmation but even if he didn’t get one that would be okay because Taeyong was just a friend. A pretty, pregnant friend. 

“Hey, I wanted to ask for a favour.” Taeyong’s voice drew Johnny out of his thoughts. “It’s kinda weird though.”

“How so?”

“Well.” Taeyong began, pushing his drink out of the way so he could lean forward on the table. “Remember that brother I told you about?”

Johnny did. 

“Remember how he lives in Canada?”

Johnny did. 

“I’m gonna go visit him this weekend and I’ll be staying a week.” Taeyong explained and then reached over and patted Johnny’s hands. “That’s where you come in.”

“What are we smuggling across the border?” Johnny groaned and Taeyong made a face.

“What? Nothing! Maybe some skincare but that’s not important!” Taeyong shook his head. “I just want you to water my plants while I’m gone.”

“Oh!” Johnny was surprised. “Sure! Wait that’s not that weird.”

“I mean- can you talk to them too?” Taeyong asked, drawing his hands back and watching Johnny carefully as if that was a dealbreaker. “I know it’s dumb but I swear talking to them works and I just want to keep them healthy and happy and-!”

“Of course I’ll talk to them.” Johnny reassured the omega who visibly deflated with relief. “I’m gonna talk to them _real_ good. You better not get jealous if they end up liking me more than you.”

“They would never betray me like that.” Taeyong laughed and Johnny shrugged.

“Guess we’ll wait and see.” He said with a wink and Taeyong stared at him for a moment before dipping his finger into the whipped cream of his drink and smearing it on Johnny’s face with a laugh. “Dude!”

**Mark Lee, McDonald’s, McLovin’**

On the day of Taeyong’s flight, Johnny had been booked to take a couple’s engagement photos so he couldn’t drive the omega to the airport like he’d wanted to. But he did manage to help lug Taeyong’s luggage down the stairs and into the taxi waiting outside.

“Johnny, seriously, I can’t thank you enough.” Taeyong said as he waited on the sidewalk. He looked so cute in a bucket hat pulled low over his eyes, unbuttoned trench coat and tight turtleneck underneath accentuating the curves of his body. It made Johnny’s chest feel tight and funny although that may have been due to the fact that he’d just done more exercise in the past hour than he’d done in his entire life.

“No worries.” Johnny wheezed, slumped over after shoving the last bag into the trunk. “Anytime. It was nothing.”

Taeyong bit his lip and pulled out his wallet. Johnny immediately straightened up and shook his head, reaching over to grab the omega’s arm to stop him.

“Hey, put that away! I may have the dashing good lucks and the witty banter and knowledge of a courtesan but that doesn’t mean you have to pay me for my service!” 

“If you say so.” Taeyong didn’t seem convinced but put his wallet away anyway. “So...see you in a week?”

“Yeah.” Johnny felt a little hesitant to let Taeyong go. This would be the longest they’d be away from each other since they met. “Call me when you land okay?”

“Okay.” Taeyong repeated and they stood there, just holding on to each other, and were startled apart when the taxi driver hit the horn. “I should go-.”

Johnny pulled Taeyong into a hug, acutely aware of the way the curve of Taeyong’s stomach pressed against his, the swell of his chest, his small hands clinging to his shoulders and face pressed into his neck, breathing soft against the sensitive skin.

The alpha ducked down, nose brushing the top of the omega’s head and inhaling his comforting scent one last time before they parted.

“Bye Johnny.” 

“Bye Taeyong.”

Johnny watched him duck into the car and take off down the road. Taeyong’s face was smooshed against the window and they waved to each other before the car turned a corner and disappeared.

Johnny was nothing if not a man of his word so the next afternoon he made his way to Taeyong’s apartment and let himself in using the spare key he was borrowing.

He made a beeline to the window seat that housed all of Taeyong’s plants and pulled out the piece of paper the omega had given him to help. It was covered in cute little labelled doodles of each plant and was accompanied with specific instructions which Johnny found immensely helpful.

He got to work spraying and watering and when he was done, he pulled over a chair so he was eye to eye with the plants and began to speak.

“Hello hydrangeas.” Johnny greeted the flowers and then grimaced. He couldn’t help but feel awkward but if Taeyong was sure this worked. “I’m Johnny. I live across the hall from you guys. And uh...I really like your owner. I mean, mom? I don’t really know what the relationship is between you guys. I know he helped you guys grow but-.”

He was startled by his phone ringing.

“Hello?”

_“Johnny?”_

“Taeyong?”

_“Hi.”_ Taeyong said, voice soft and crackly. _“I landed a couple hours ago and forgot to call you. Sorry.”_

“No, it’s fine, don’t worry. How was the flight?”

“ _It was fine. Long. Couldn’t sleep then. Can’t sleep now.”_

“You alright?”

_“Yeah. Just jetlagged. What are you up to?”_

“I was actually in your apartment. Just me and the plants. Trying to strike up a conversation but don’t think they like me.”

_“It takes them a while to warm up to you. But, trust me, when they do they’ll never let you go. Not in like a creepy, plant monster tentacle way but- are you laughing at me?”_

“A little. You should hear yourself! You sound loopy.”

_“I feel loopy. And homesick. Seeing Mark was nice of course but...I’m homesick.”_

“Ah, I know the feeling. I was actually feeling really homesick that day we met. That’s why I was making taco’s. I wanted to eat something that reminded me of home. And it really helped. Of course, I also, uh-.”

_Also what?”_

“I also met you.”

_“Johnny…”_

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-.”

_“I’m really glad I met you. I’ve never met an alpha like you before. You’re so kind and smart and you’re so handsome it hurts and you make me smile and laugh and feel like a fucking person again and-. I wish things were different.”_

“Taeyong-.”

_“Fuck. I should go.”_

“Taeyong wait-!.”

The call ended, leaving Johnny to stare helplessly at the plants. They stared back.

“What just happened?”

They didn’t talk after that. Johnny kept watering and talking to the plants. At least they gave better advice than his friends.

Doyoung had listened patiently and then promptly told Johnny that Taeyong had pregnancy brain and, coupled with jet lag, whatever he said probably meant nothing. Which fucking hurt but the omega was probably right. 

“What do you think he meant when he said he wished things were different?” Johnny had wondered and Doyoung shrugged. 

“Maybe he wishes he wasn’t pregnant.”

Johnny wasn’t sure that was the case. Taeyong was always touching and holding his bump, lovingly stroking and often talking to his pup when he thought no one was paying attention. Maybe the problem wasn’t with the baby. Maybe the problem was with his relationship, or lack thereof, with the baby’s father. 

Seriously what was the deal with that dude? Johnny may have stopped investigating but he never stopped wondering. 

The week went by and Johnny watered the plants and spoke to them one last time. It was a little sad, he’d grown close to them overtime. They were good listeners.

“So Taeyong’s supposed to be back today.” He explained to the succulent. “I miss him really badly. We haven’t talked in so long. I hope it’s not awkward when he gets back. I kinda wanna bring up what happened last time but I don’t want to make him uncomfortable-.”

Johnny froze as he heard the front door open. Was someone breaking in?

He scrambled for anything that could be used as a weapon and grabbed a nearby umbrella, leaping up and brandishing it wildly. 

The other alpha seemed to have a similar idea and was pointing a can of deodorant menacingly at Johnny and- hey, wasn’t that Taeyong’s brother?

“Stay back!” Matt- no, Malcom?- shouted and shook the deodorant threateningly. “I have mace and I’m not afraid to use it!”

“That’s axe body spray.” Taeyong appeared in the doorway, leaning against it and looking deeply amused. Johnny couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as he took in the sight of the omega. “And you’re holding it the wrong way Mark.”

Mark looked over his shoulder with crazy eyes.

“Taeyong stay back!”

“I am back.” Taeyong pointed out.

“Well stay there! Wait, why aren’t you worried-?” Mark paused and looked from Taeyong to Johnny who had put the umbrella down and waved cheerfully at the other alpha.

“You know this guy don’t you.” Mark sighed and let the deodorant clatter to the floor as he collapsed on the sofa. “Jesus Christ.”

“My name is Johnny actually.” Johnny said and Taeyong choked back a laugh, eyes shyly sliding over and meeting his.

“Mark, this is Johnny. He’s a friend. Johnny, this is Mark. He’s my brother.”

“Hey man.” Mark extended a hand. “Sorry I almost maced you.”

“No worries.” Johnny said and shook his hand. “Sorry it turned out to be deodorant and you were holding it the wrong way.”

Mark tossed his head back and groaned and Taeyong settled beside him on the couch with a laugh and side hug. 

“It’s the thought that counts.” Taeyong reassured him. “You forgot our bags in the hall by the way. Might wanna go and protect those too.”

The younger alpha slowly got to his feet and trudged out of the apartment leaving Taeyong and Johnny alone.

“So…” Johnny trailed off. “How was Canada?”

“It was nice.” Taeyong was avoiding eye contact, playing with the string of his hoodie. “How were my plants? Did they talk about me?”

“Only the cactus.” Johnny laughed a little.

“Two faced bitch.” Taeyong muttered, making Johnny laugh harder. The omega smiled, looking satisfied.

“How’s the pup?” Johnny asked and Taeyong touched his stomach, clearly swollen even underneath the large hoodie.

“He’s good.” Taeyong said and they both fell quiet.

“I’ll go help Mark.” Johnny offered at the same time as Taeyong who said; “I’ll go order some food.”

They both headed in different directions, doing a piss poor job of pretending like everything was okay.

Thankfully, Mark was enough to diffuse some of the tension during dinner. Taeyong had ordered McDonald’s delivery and then disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower. The two alpha’s had struck up a conversation and got along swimmingly, bonding over everything from basketball to beautiful boys. 

Although Johnny did steer clear of mentioning one particular beautiful boy who was in the shower probably all wet and soapy and rubbing his pregnant, sensitive body, hand going lower and lower and-

Yeah, Mark definitely didn’t need to know that.

The McDonald’s was dropped off before Taeyong finished so Mark and Johnny started setting the table.

“Dude, can I ask you something?” Mark asked as he laid out all the sauces. 

Johnny looked up from where he was stealing fries from the bag and nodded.

“Sure. What’s up?”

“What’s the deal with you and my brother? ‘Cause I’m picking up on something and I dunno…”

“We’re just friends.” Johnny answered carefully. 

Mark raised an eyebrow.

“Close friends?” Johnny tried again.

“He really likes you man.” Mark said matter of factly and then went back to his sauce like he hadn’t just dropped a bomb, rendering Johnny incapable to do anything but stand and stare. “...you okay?”

“H-he does?”

“ _Dude.”_ Mark shot Johnny an incredulous look. “All he did was talk about you. He hasn’t even known you for long and he’s the happiest he’s been in a long time.”

Johnny was floored. 

“But his alpha-?” 

Mark snorted and gestured around the apartment.

“Look around man. There’s no alpha. There hasn’t been for a while. You’re all he’s got.” Mark’s face turned serious for a moment. “And if you fuck this up. I’ll fuck you up.”

Johnny normally wasn’t threatened by alpha’s shorter than him but something about this one scared him a little. 

“My brother is the sweetest fucking person in this world. He deserves the best of the best. Please, just...be there for him okay? Love him like he wants to be loved. He’s been fucked over before and I’ll be damned if I let someone else break his heart.”

“Okay.” Johnny finally said, voice shaky as he took in everything the other alpha had just said. “Thanks.”

“But please wait until I’m asleep to make a move. I don’t need to hear that shit.” Mark added and Johnny laughed, relaxing a little at that.

“I’ll try my best.”

As if on cue, Taeyong emerged from the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him. His face was shiny and pink, and his body was wrapped in a matching coloured robe and Johnny had never wanted to be alone with someone so bad.

“Ooh, the food’s here!” Taeyong exclaimed and took a seat, digging in eagerly.

The two alphas followed suit. Thankfully Mark was there to diffuse whatever tension that was obvious between Johnny and Taeyong, launching into a long story about how McNuggets seemed to taste a _little_ different in every country he ate them.

Johnny thoroughly enjoyed the conspiracy theory but he couldn’t help but sneak a couple glances at Taeyong throughout. His hair had grown a bit and curled slightly above his eyes, the faded green almost completely overtaken by black.

Taeyong chewed on a bite of his burger, eyes huge and sparkling, completely engrossed in Mark’s story.

Johnny looked down at his plate and smiled to himself.

Dinner went by quickly, Johnny’s heart beating dangerously fast as Mark excused himself first.

“I’ve had a long day, I’m gonna head to bed.” He yawned, super over the top and fake, but Taeyong seemed to buy it. 

“I already set up the guest room for you.” Taeyong gave him a squeeze and kissed his cheek. “Goodnight.”

Mark sent Johnny a knowing look and headed into the guest room, closing the door behind him.

Johnny busied himself with gathering the garbage and Taeyong started to help, the two falling quiet once more. 

They bumped into each other as they both reached for the last paper plate and Taeyong abruptly turned to Johnny and blurted out;

“I know you want to know about my alpha.”

Johnny let his hand drop and turned to the omega with a carefully controlled facial expression.

“What-?”

“You liked one of my Facebook posts.” Taeyong explained with a rueful smile. “An old one too.”

Johnny tried not to visibly freak out. He had been so careful, how had Taeyong caught him slipping?

“How old?” Johnny asked slowly and Taeyong’s smile grew.

“Oh, not much. Just five...years old.”

“No.” Johnny groaned and covered his face and Taeyong laughed and touched his arm softly. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I thought it was cute…” Taeyong trailed off and took a seat at the table again, sinking down in his chair and looking tired. “I just- deleted all my pictures of him.”

“Your alpha?” Johnny asked, eyes cutting down to Taeyong’s bump, and the omega nodded.

“We...broke up. A while ago. Before I met you.” Taeyong clarified and Johnny pulled a chair over so they could sit together. “And I’m glad I did.”

“Taeyong-.”

“You heard me on the phone, I know you did.” Taeyong looked up shyly. “I shouldn’t have said all that- and then we didn’t even talk after! What’s wrong with me?”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with you!” Johnny quickly reassured the upset omega who was clearly frustrated, tugging at his hair wildly. 

“Johnny, please, just stop.” Taeyong frowned. “I made a mistake! I can’t go back in time- but I want to so badly! Everyday I think about how badly I fucked up-!”

“Taeyong what are you talking about?”

“I wish this baby was yours.”

Taeyong buried his face in his hands, body convulsing with sobs and Johnny froze, hand hovering awkwardly over the omega’s shoulder.

“What?”

“Please don’t make me say it again.” Taeyong whimpered, gasping and shaking with tears streaming down his face. 

Johnny got up and got a glass of water, handing it to Taeyong who gulped it down gratefully.

“Better?” Johnny asked and then handed Taeyong a tissue when he was done.

“A little.” Taeyong answered and loudly blew his nose. Johnny was unable to hide his laugh at the honk that came out of the omega and Taeyong giggled along with him.

“So…” Johnny leaned back in his chair, heart currently residing in his throat and desperately trying to stay calm. “Wanna talk about that thing you just said?”

“What’s there to talk about? My boyfriend didn’t want to raise a baby but I did so we agreed to have breakup sex and-.”

Taeyong gestured to his bump and sighed.

“I guess we both got what we wanted. I got a baby and he got a creampie.”

Immediately Taeyong’s head whipped up, eyes big and alarmed.

“Did I just say that out loud?!”

Johnny couldn’t stop himself from cracking up. Inappropriate? Yes. Hilarious? Absolutely.

“I’m such a mess.” Taeyong groaned, but there was a smile tugging at his lips.

“You kinda are.” Johnny admitted and nudged Taeyong’s leg with his own, their ankles overlapping intimately. “And, I don’t know if you picked up on this or not- but you’re kinda the mess I want.”

“You have such a way with words.” Taeyong laughed but didn’t pull away.

“I’m serious though. I really wanna be with you Yong. Since the moment I met you, I’ve never wanted anyone so bad. I _really_ like you.” Johnny said sincerely and Taeyong peered up at him through his lashes.

“But I’m pregnant!” Taeyong argued. “With another alpha’s baby-!”

“That doesn’t matter.” Johnny said firmly and took Taeyong’s hands in his. “You can’t change the past. I don’t want to change your past. But I do know that I want to be in your future.”

“Oh, that was good.” Taeyong whispered in awe and Johnny grinned. 

“There’s a lot more where that came from.” Johnny reassured him and Taeyong seemed to hesitate for a moment. 

“I don’t want to burden you with a baby.” He admitted and Johnny squeezed his hands tightly, leaning in close to the omega wouldn’t look away.

“Nothing about you is a burden. I want to help you out Yong. I may not know much about babies but I’d love to learn, especially if the teacher is as pretty as you.”

“...I’m the teacher right?” Taeyong clarified and Johnny laughed quietly and nodded.

“Yes you are. You’re very pretty.” Johnny told him and Taeyong flushed a deep pink, laughing awkwardly and trying to look away.

“I…” Taeyong bit his lip. “I want to be with you too Johnny. The way you make me feel...I want to feel like this forever.”

“Can I kiss you?” Johnny asked quietly.

“Please.” Taeyong breathed and they met in the middle, pressing their lips together and winding their arms around one another.

Taeyong tasted impossibly sweet, mouth soft and clumsy against Johnny’s own. Their noses bumped together and they broke apart giggling, foreheads pressed together and taking a moment to breathe in each other.

“I really, _really_ like you.” Johnny repeated and went in for another kiss, This one greedier and sloppier, the alpha lifting Taeyong up by his thighs and sliding him into his lap, the omega kissing him back just as passionately. 

“I like you so much, it hurts.” Taeyong gasped and then pulled back and touched his stomach with a concerned look on his face. 

“Are you okay?” Johnny asked, alarmed. 

“The baby’s kicking!” Taeyong cried out and grabbed Johnny’s hands, pulling them to his bump where the alpha waited a moment before he felt a series of taps under his palm. 

“Holy shit!”

“I know!” Taeyong looked teary eyed, looking between his bump and Johnny who must have had an equally amazed look in his eyes. "Hi there baby~"

“Kid’s upstaging my moment.” Johnny laughed breathlessly, unable to pull his hands away from Taeyong. “Knew I was confessing, had to show me up.”

Taeyong laughed along with him and pressed a chaste kiss to Johnny’s lips.

“I’m really glad you’re here.” He admitted quietly. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Johnny promised and then backtracked. “Unless you want me to! I totally respect your boundaries, don’t worry-.”

“I want you to stay.”

“Okay.” 

“But maybe we should head over to your apartment just in case.”

“...Just in case what?”

“Hmmm, not sure. Either my water breaks or we do it. And I’ll probably be _really_ loud either way.” Taeyong teased and Johnny laughed, face flushed and cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

“I can’t wait to find out.”


End file.
